During the last years, the use of global navigation satellite systems has been become wide spread. Receivers for global navigation satellite system signals are present in dedicated navigation systems and cell phones. In numerous countries, automatic emergency beacons determining a location of the respective automobile and transmitting it, will be required to be installed in all automobiles, manufactured. Measuring systems and measuring methods for measuring the properties of such global navigation satellite system receivers are therefore necessary.
The document DAN004 ISSUE 1-02, “Simulating Multipath—Application Note”, Spirent, shows the creation of measuring signals for testing global navigation satellite system receivers. According to this document, the measuring signals are generated synthetical without the use of any real world-data. This approach is disadvantageous, since the so-created measuring signals do not allow for a test of the receivers in a realistic manner.
The document “Proposed Models and Methodologies for Verification Testing of AGPS-Equipped Cellular Mobile Phones in the Laboratory”, Peter Boulton, Arnie Read, Spirent Communications, Proceedings of the 15th International Technical Meeting of the Satellite Division on The Institute of Navigation (ION GPS 2002) also shows the creation of measuring signals for testing global navigation satellite system receivers. According to this document, different categories of reception conditions are defined. Typical signal distributions for these different categories are set. By means of verification measurements, these set parameters are verified against a real-world-scenario. Also this approach is disadvantageous, since the so-generated measuring signals still do not allow for a testing of the receivers under realistic conditions.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to create a measuring system and measuring method for generating measuring signals for testing receivers for global navigation satellite systems under realistic conditions.